A Tale Of Two Hearts
by Mad Princess
Summary: After living a life of misery for years, Kai finally finds a ray of hope in the form of love. But will he have the strenght to fight for his love even after being defeated? KaixOCxBrooklyn. Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! I hope you like this one :) please review and tell me what you think. Love triangle BrookylnxOCxKai !!** _-Mad Princess_

**A Tale of Two Hearts**

**Prologue:**

So this is how it feels; to finally have everything thing you ever wanted in your lifetime, every little bit of happiness that you always wished for, and then have it destroyed mercilessly in front of your eyes; to have fists full of all your hopes and desires and then watch them slip out of your grasp like grains of sand.

It's strange how I never thought it would end like this, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had this coming.

Kate; her perfect silver eyes, her smile sparkling with every bit of joy she ever had in her life. It was so painful to see fear in those eyes. I had heard her heart beating wildly with every moment that passed that night. I never wanted her to see me agonizing with pain; never wanted her to end up with pages full of sorrowful memories in her life.

All I ever asked for was to see her smiling face everyday.

I don't know where she is now, I don't even know if she's alive. But I want to find her, I want to search for her with this little bit of hope that her heart is still beating somewhere in this world, that she still loves me.

Love can be a risky challenge, but never give up without one last fight.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Kate laughed and shook her head as she left the school building with her friends; Hilary and Julia.

'You guys! How many times do I have to tell you? Brooklyn and I have been best buddies since we were kids and that's all!' Kate smiled.

'Oh, yeah! sure!' Hilary rolled her eyes. 'Like you'll have me believing you don't have him spellbound like every other single boy in our school!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Kate's smile faded. Her eyes shifted towards a figure leaning against the far side of the school building.

He was a bit taller than her, pale with a slight muscular figure. His hair was greyish and spiky, his eyes violet and mysterious.

She noticed he was looking at her. She smiled at him before he looked away. But her expressions turned confused and curious.

She noticed she had stopped walking and that Hilary was suddenly irritated. 'Are you even listening to me?' Hilary demanded, standing right in front of her.

'Hm? Oh yeah... sorry I got a bit... distracted.' Kate replied, pushing a lock of midnight blue hair out of her eye.

Julia glared at the direction where the grey-haired figure stood. 'For all the boys you could ever be interested in!' she said impatiently.

Kate blinked. 'What are you two talking about?' she asked innocently, walking past Hilary and heading to cross the road to the other side.

Hilary and Julia followed her. 'Kate! Look at yourself! You're pretty, smart, athletic, charming, friendly, attractive and perfect for any guy out there and you don't even realize it.'

Kate's playful smile returned as she fingered the end of her long braid. 'Talk about exaggeration.' She remarked.

Hilary ignored her comment. 'Yet you never get impressed or interested by any boy except Kai!'

Kate spun around to stare at Hilary. She suddenly became serious. 'So this is what this whole talk is about. Look, you guys, he takes a bunch of classes with us okay. And I'm just curious why he doesn't have any friends.'

'Don't you go trying to be friendly with him, then.' Julia said warningly. 'He just seems trouble to me.'

At the same moment a bright red Ferrari came to a halt in front of the three of them. A tall muscular teen with orange spiky hair and dazzling looks winked at them.

'You girls don't mind if I steal Kate for the rest of the day? Didn't think so,' He said calmly as he get out of the car and approached Kate.

Hilary and Julia became momentarily dazed by his sudden appearance out of nowhere. 'Oh no,' Kate sighed. 'Well,' He leaned against the front of his car and pocketed his hands, looking at her with an earnest smile.

'I have tons of homework,' Kate said, backing a few steps and making her grip on her bag strong.

'I need you,' he smiled, his voice persuading. 'No you don't, Kingston! Not today!' Kate shook her head, glancing at her friends for some back up.

Before she could even make a run for it, with one swift move he grabbed her arm and hoisted her up on his broad shoulder easily.

She let out a shocking scream as her bag slipped out of her grasp. 'Let me go, Kingston!' she wriggled frantically, pounding on his back with her fists.

* * *

**That's all for now :) Don't forget to review plz...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plz read n review :) **_-Mad Princess_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The sun was shinning brilliantly over the small patch of clearing on the hilltop. August breeze swept handsomely over the grassland beneath.

A dazzling red Ferrari was parked at the edge of the road just beyond the grassland. This part of the town was well away from civilization.

'Seriously, Brooklyn, you always get your way,' Kate said as she took another bite of her apple.

The orange-haired teen smiled but said nothing in response. His whole concentration was on the push-ups he was doing.

Kate was sitting cross-legged on his broad back with ease and enjoying while his body moved up and down in a rhythm.

'I can do this with a person double your weight on my back,' he breathed, closing his eyes momentarily as he exercised to avoid the sweat from stinging his eyes.

'I believe you, Kingston. But did you really have to call on me to help you with your daily exercise? I mean, you could just have someone put a stack of heavy books on your back, at least to save me the trouble.'

'I like it better with you on my back,'

'Hey, what are you doing this heavy labour for anyways? You wanna be 'king-Kong' or something?'

'Not exactly. I just want to be strong enough to protect the people I love.'

Kate stopped chewing for a while. She leaned towards the side of his head, trying to catch a glimpse of his features.

'You serious? You think you aren't strong enough already?'

She gave a pat on his broad shoulder. 'Look at your biceps!' she shook her head and stared at the blue sky.

She thought she heard him repress a laugh. 'You know,' she took another bite of the apple and talked with her mouth full. 'It's been ten years to our friendship and I don't ever recall you being skinny.'

'And I never recall you gaining any more weight than this. You feel so light on my back right now,' he replied with a little strain in his voice as he continued with uncountable push-ups.

'What are you thinking?' he asked with a little surprise in his voice after ten minutes of silence.

Kate folded her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees. She realized that the whole time Brooklyn was keeping a steady movement, so as not to make her fall off.

'Just wondering why people just assume that you and I are together,' she said in a casual tone.

Brooklyn slowed in his push-ups for a second and then smirked. 'Maybe because they see us together twelve hours a day.'

'Doesn't mean they should think that we're like_, together_ together!' Kate said with a hint of complaint in her tone.

'Well, let them think.' Brooklyn said smoothly.

'It bothers me,'

'Why?'

He received a thoughtful silence from her for a moment. 'Suppose, someday, you meet someone you like a lot more than me_'

'That will never happen.'

'Why not?'

'Because I've been with you for years now and I think that there's nothing in the world that could surpass the relationship we have.'

Kate was surprised by his serious tone. 'What about love?'

Brooklyn stopped. Kate put her both hands on his shoulders and leaned over once more to look at his face. The end of her braid played over the back of his neck.

'Hey! That tickles!' Brooklyn let out a laugh and lost his balance. He rolled over. Kate let out a yelp and landed on his front.

'_Ouch! King_!' Kate screamed and quickly got off him while smoothing her jeans. 'You jerk,' she shook her head and swung her bag on her shoulder.

Brooklyn laid on his back and looked at her innocently. 'Get up king-Kong! Its almost sunset! I have to get home,' she said icily.

He got up lazily and stretched his muscular arms. They both walked down the hilltop across the grassland towards the Ferrari.

'Movies this Friday?' he asked, walking close to her. Kate smiled. 'You bet,' she replied.

They drove in silence towards Kate's home. _Love._ Brooklyn thought, loosening his grip on the steering wheel.

He glanced at Kate who's face was half covered with her dark locks of hair. _If only you could tell, Kate, that what I feel for you is more than just friendship, more than love itself._

_You're perfect._ He resumed his gaze to the darkening road illuminated by the headlights of his car. His mind wandered to the presence of the girl sitting next to him.

Kate found herself thinking of the one person that she thought she would never understand. _Why is Kai so… isolated? He's always sitting at the back of the class without any possible connection to any person around him. He makes me so curious sometimes. I don't like to be curious. I wish I could find out what his problem is. I should talk to him. I would like to help if he's got problems. _

Deafening screech of the car tyres knocked Kate back to her surroundings. 'Get out of the way!' Brooklyn roared as the car spun out of control.

The car narrowly missed hitting a tree as it jerked to a halt. Kate collected herself just in time to see a figure lying in the middle of the road ahead of them.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kate held her head in both hands. She felt dizzy. 'Are you all right?' Brooklyn's worried tone echoed near her.

She turned her head sideways. He reached out for her. His right temple was streaked with blood.

'I'm okay.. Kingston, you're bleeding!' she said in alarm. 'It's nothing,' He shook his head and got out of the car.

With a thumping heart, Kate slid out of her seat and followed him towards the middle of the road.

Kate clasped her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened with shock. A little girl of about seven years old lay on her side.

'Is she alive?' Kate whispered. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Brooklyn hesitated at first, but then bent over the body of the girl.

He touched the side of her neck to feel her pulse. Then with a sigh of relief he turned to face Kate.

'She's alive. She doesn't look hurt. I think she's just unconscious,' He said. With a quick movement he slid the child into his arms.

In a few minutes they were at the hospital. The little girl lay on the hospital bed. She had dark brown curls and innocent features.

'She's going to be just fine. She's only unconscious. I expect she'll wake up any minute.' The doctor told them.

Kate looked depressingly over at the girl's face. The little girl stirred. Kate gasped and rushed over to her.

The girl mumbled something. Kate took an impatient glance at Brooklyn and then at the girl.

'_Kai…_'

Kate stared at the girl in disbelief. She thought she must have imagined it. But the girl said the name again, this time louder. '_Kai .. Kai..'_

The girl opened her eyes slowly. She seemed in pain. Kate was unable to overcome her shock. She simply stared at the girl.

'_Where is he? I want to see Kai..'_ the girl requested earnestly and grimaced.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?'

'_No.. please.. I want to see Kai,'_

Kate turned to see Brooklyn standing close to her, staring at the girl curiously. 'Who's Kai?' he asked.

Kate realized she didn't imagine the name after all. 'He takes History and Algebra with me and lives next door to me.'

Kate answered and quickly left the room. She went over to the telephone on the counter, thinking fast.

This was all so confusing. She dialled a number and waited patiently.

* * *

She was sitting in the corridor watching the nurses and doctors walk in and out of the doors patiently.

'The doctor says we have to stay until the kid's guardian or parent arrives.' Brooklyn informed her as he came to sit beside her.

'She keeps taking his name over and over.' He said quietly.

Kate didn't hear him. She was staring at the person who just walked into the corridor.

He was dressed in a causal grey t-shirt, a black half-sleeved jacket and baggy pants. His face was expressionless but his violet eyes sparkled curiously.

Kate got up quickly and came to a halt in front of him. He looked surprised but then took a step back.

'Where is she?' he asked in a calm tone.

Kate stared into his eyes but pointed to the door on the left. He walked past her. 'Wait..' she called after him.

Kai bent over the girl's bed. She looked positively ecstatic to see him. She was sitting up right.

'.. and I told him you would come but he locked me up in my room.. and Jimmy laughed at me and called me stupid ..'

She was talking fast but in a childishly sad tone. Kai sat next to her on bed and whispered something into her ear that made her laugh.

Kate stood in a corner and watched silently. Kai kissed the little girl's cheek and she smiled. Then he walked over to the doctor to talk to him.

'Come on, Lily. Let's get you home,' He said softly and took the little girl's hand to help her slide out of the bed.

Kate stood in front of the door and blocked his way. 'What's going on? Who is she?' Kate demanded.

'It doesn't matter.' Kai said in a surprisingly cold tome. She was taken aback.

'Kai, don't be mean to Kate,' Lily tugged Kai's hand impatiently.

'How do you know my name?' Kate goggled at the little girl.

'You should be careful while driving next time.' Kai said harshly and walked past Kate while holding Lily's hand.

'But I haven't said goodbye to her,' Kate heard Lily's silent protest outside the corridor. Kate came out in the corridor just in time to see him disappear behind the door to main entrance.

_He owes me an explanation. _She clenched her fists in desperation. 'Ready to leave?' Brooklyn asked.

'Yeah sure,' She replied in a dull tone. They drove silently to Kate's house. Brooklyn parked his car outside her house.

Kate glanced over at the row of suburban houses in the block. Her eyes came to a halt at the one just next door. It was silent and dark with no signs of life inside.

She sighed. 'See you tomorrow morning?' Brooklyn asked with a smile. She nodded and went inside quietly without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

'Tell me everything!' Hilary said excitedly, stressing on each word. Kate took her seat on the cafeteria table opposite to her.

'It's not like Brooklyn and I go on a date everyday, you know,' Kate rolled her eyes irritably.

Julia and Hilary smiled. 'Sure doesn't seem like it,' Hilary smirked.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'He likes you,'

'So does every other boy, like you said.'

'But you like him too,'

Kate blinked and then laughed. 'You are so gullible,' She shook her head and drank from her juice box.

'So what did you do?' Julia demanded.

'Oh just, went over to our special place you know_ the meadow_ we talked_ and then he drove me back home before the accident happened.'

'What accident?' Hilary and Julia cried together. A few students turned to look at them.

'We almost ran over a little girl. Don't know where she came from. She didn't get hurt_ we took her to the hospital_ and then she woke up, saying she wanted to see Kai.'

'Kai!!!' Hilary and Julia cried out once again. This time a lot of faces turned in their direction. Kate glared at her friends.

'Oh so that explains why Brooklyn has a bandage on his forehead!' Julia nodded.

Kate gasped and dropped the juice box. She had totally forgotten to ask him how he was feeling. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even smile back at him when she walked past him this morning.

She turned sideways to watch him pick up his tray and leave the cafeteria from a table crowded by his friends.

She stood up quickly but then sank back in her seat in distress. 'He must be angry at me by now,' she mumbled.

'What had Kai to do with that little girl?' Hilary asked sharply.

'I don't know, I asked but he didn't answer me.'

'We should find out,'

'Yeah, probably.'

'Did you see him today?'

'No, I haven't had the History period yet.'

'Make sure you ask.'

Kate pushed her tray of food away. She was annoyed now. This Kai character was getting on her nerves.

'He's still cute though,' Julia gushed.

'Who?' Hilary asked.

'Kai!' Julia hid her smile.

'I think he's a jerk,' Hilary said flatly.

'But he's so... charming... and hot!'

'He doesn't talk to anyone, remember? Should I help you recall the time he turned down Stephanie rudely in front of the whole school?'

'She had it coming.'

Kate felt nauseated by the subject of their talk and left the cafeteria. She felt angry at Kai for behaving rudely towards her. _And now I have to make it upto Kingston just because of him. _She thought heatedly.

Kai didn't take the history and algebra period. She felt relieved for she didn't want to see his face at the moment.

But by the end of the day her curiosity got the best of her and she walked down to the parking lot after school, searching for him and for Brooklyn.

She nearly bumped into someone on her way to Brooklyn's red Ferrari parked in the corner. 'You!' she said angrily as she looked up to meet a pair of violet eyes.

Kai ignored her and walked past her. 'Hold it right there, Kai. You've stirred up enough trouble for me already and I want to know what you're upto.' She said loudly.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. 'So?' she tapped her foot impatiently.

He slowly turned and glared at her. 'It's none of your business what I do and what I don't.' he replied in a cold tone.

Kate frowned as she boiled with rage. She had never been so angry in her life. 'It's my right to know who that little girl was and why she wanted to see you only,'

'I told you to let it go,'

'I won't let it go! I'll follow you around until you tell me and in case you're forgetting, you live right next door to me. There's no escaping. You have to tell me!'

Kai stared at her silver eyes with silent anger. She hesitated and looked away. 'All right,' he said through his gritted teeth. She looked up at him just in time to see him walk away.

'I'll be waiting,' she called after him and let out a tiresome sigh.

'He's so weird,' she concluded. She turned around to find Brooklyn standing there.

'Oh, hey!' she said, overcoming the surprise. He didn't speak. 'I'm sorry,' she said hastily.

'For what?' he asked, walking to his car. She walked beside him. 'For not paying attention to you today,' she said guiltily.

'I'm not angry at you,' he stopped to face her. She raised her eyebrows. 'You're not?'

'No, why would I be angry at you? You're my best friend....' he leaned towards her, shadowing with his tall figure.

She heard her heart beat faster. She looked at his eyes curiously, trying to judge his actions. '… and maybe... something more...' His face was inches from hers.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. At least it's motivating me to try to update as soon as possible :) Read and enjoy! **_-Mad Princess_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Kate felt her senses give way. Her body felt numb and her cheeks warm under the shadow of his muscular body.

He was too close. His cheek rubbed against her as he whispered in her ear. 'Gotcha!'

Kate blinked and then made a contemptible noise while pushing him away with force. 'That is so not funny!' she glared at him as he suppressed his laughter.

'I'm walking home,' Kate said heatedly and walked past the Ferrari. His expressions turned serious as he watched her long plait swinging on her slender back.

'And from now on I'm driving myself to school,' she announced without looking at him.

He hastened to join her on the sidewalk. She glanced at him annoyingly. 'So what's the story on this Kai character?'

She groaned. 'Don't ask. He's a total jerk. He wouldn't tell me about that girl, or why he skipped the classes he had with me.'

'You want me to talk to him?'

'For what?'

'I could tell him to stop bugging my girl,'

Kate stared unhappily at Brooklyn's mischievous smirk. 'Keep this up, Kingston, and I'll stop talking to you.'

Brooklyn's smile widened. He knew those were just empty words. They had a very strong friendship for as long as he remembered.

'Do you like him?' he suddenly asked.

'Like whom?'

'Kai,'

Kate felt very annoyed. 'Why does everyone keep thinking that? I don't like him! He's a jerk and a weirdo!' she said loudly.

'You're right. Who in their right minds would pass the opportunity to ask out the prettiest girl around?'

Kate didn't bother to glare at him this time. 'I think you've turned down every boy in our school,' he said with a wide smile.

'I'm not interested in anyone,' Kate replied shortly.

'Because?'

'Because … because nobody's interesting enough,'

They reached her home. 'You realize you'll have to walk all the way back to get your car, right?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he said distractedly while staring at her silvery sparkling eyes. 'You're weird too,' she said and laughed.

He laughed too and then winked at her. 'I think you like weird,' he turned to leave her standing alone on her doorstep.

* * *

It was almost evening when the baseball game ended. Kai swung his bat on his shoulder and turned to look at the scoreboard.

It was pleasantly satisfying to be victorious. He took a deep breath as his team members patted him on the back as they went. 'Good game, Kai.'

He took off his helmet and stood enjoying the breeze touching his face and his hair. The front of his shirt was dripping with sweat.

He walked past the stands. The crowd was thinning down. A group of girls lingered around eying him wistfully.

He didn't look up at anyone as he went for his bike. He looked up at the sky briefly, trying to decide whether he should go home yet or not.

He concluded he was too tired to go anywhere else but his place. He rode swiftly on his heavy bike to his home.

He went up to his room and turned on the lights. His room was messy, but it didn't bother him.

He tossed his helmet and gear on his bed went for a shower. In a few minutes he was back in his room, shirtless, rubbing his head with a towel.

He paced in his room while doing it but involuntarily came to a halt in front of his window. Across the yard, he stared at a large balcony and a window in the house next door.

He couldn't see anyone in the room. He turned his back on his window and pulled a white vest over his head.

A tapping noise made him turn around in surprise. It was dark. He peered outside the window.

She was standing on her balcony in her white silk pyjamas. Her hair was untied and rippling on her back with the wind.

He was astonished. She threw another pebble at his window pane rather angrily. He felt a bubble of laughter coming up his throat.

He slid open his window. She leaned over the railings of her balcony. There was at least a 10 feet distance in between them.

'I need my answers,' she hissed angrily, loud enough for him to hear. He struggled to keep his face straight.

She glared at him. He closed his window and pulled the curtains. He thought he heard her faint voice saying 'Jerk!'

He couldn't help but smile. Then his expressions turned a little sad as he shoved his stuff off his bed.

He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to think. And then he opened them. 'If only I could somehow manage to keep her away from me,' he said in a defeated tone.

He clicked off his lights and rolled over his bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a sudden noise from the bedroom in the house next door.

She had turned on her deck full volume to keep him from sleeping peacefully. He laughed silently and waited.

She turned the volume down after half an hour. He closed his eyes but his mind was awake.

* * *

**Review plz and tell me if I need improvement somewhere. Thanks again :)**

* * *


End file.
